


you got me high (oh, what did you do)

by amaltheaz



Series: i promise there'll be fire [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Strap-On, fwb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: It's late when Lena lets herself inside Kara’s apartment.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: i promise there'll be fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325651
Comments: 40
Kudos: 643
Collections: Completed Supercorp Fics





	you got me high (oh, what did you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I know, I know. "This isn't the next chapter of fwb au. Az!" I'm getting there, I promise. I just had to churn some other stuff out first. Writing and finishing something has not been easy these past few months but I hope that I've broken that by posting this. 
> 
> For those who read my fwb au, you can consider this fic to be chapter 5.5 since it is set after Kara's birthday but before what I have planned for the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope y'all have been keeping safe, taking care of yourselves and of each other during these troubling times. 
> 
> Enjoy this little piece of smut, my lovelies ❤️❤️❤️

It's late when Lena lets herself inside Kara’s apartment. 

As she quietly shuts the door behind her, Lena breathes out a sigh, the kind of relieved, contented sigh that one releases when they're somewhere safe, when they're somewhere that feels like home. The next thing she does is reach up to finally release her hair from the tight ponytail that she’s had it in all day, a pleased sigh this time that follows the action. Humming as she runs her fingers through her hair, Lena pushes her heels off her feet, leaving them by the front door. 

Strolling further inside the apartment, Lena deposits her belongings and the bags of take-out on the kitchen island before going to fill up a glass of water. She takes a look around the darkened living room. The fact that she hasn't seen Kara’s welcoming face yet tells Lena that her best friend has very likely fallen asleep, somewhere between after they hung up as she was walking out of the office and the time she got here. 

She would have gotten here faster if she hadn't made a detour to pick up some food on the way. Her stomach had growled angrily once she got in the car, which didn't surprise her since she hadn't eaten dinner yet. Lena didn't think that the detour took that long but apparently it was long enough for Kara to nod right off. Lena huffs at the thought, leaning against the counter as she takes slow sips of her water, contemplating what to do next. 

Normally, she’d just eat her food, get changed into her sleep clothes and join Kara in bed. Normally, she’d then let Kara pull her in closer so Kara’s warmth would be pressed up against her back and Kara’s nose would be nuzzling into the nape of her neck. Normally, Lena would eventually fall asleep to the soft sounds of Kara snoring behind her, of Kara breathing deeply against her, and Lena would be sleeping the most peaceful sleep ever. But there’s an unsettled energy going through her body that has Lena doubting she’ll be able to fall asleep anytime soon, and she blames it all on Kara. 

Kara, who Lena hadn’t seen in the three weeks since they returned from Midvale. Kara, who came to Lena’s office during one of her breaks earlier today, her arms laden with hot food for the both of them. Kara, with her sunny smile, looking so heart-stoppingly pretty in her yellow, sleeveless sundress. 

Somehow these last few weeks without seeing Kara seemed so much harder than before, even though they've gone without seeing each other longer than this. Lena hadn’t been aware of it, of the ache that had burrowed, settled and made itself a home in her chest, an ache from missing Kara so fiercely that it took her breath away when she saw Kara walk in her office earlier today. A sight for truly sore eyes. 

Who could blame Lena then, for spending nearly half of their time together, thinking of nothing else but letting her fingers trail up and down Kara’s arms, feeling them tense under her touch? The discerning, bratty little smile on Kara’s face told her that Kara knew _exactly_ what was keeping her so distracted, leading Lena to think that perhaps the flexing of Kara’s arms when she leaned in to grab her plate of food, was frustratingly purposeful. 

Learning this, learning that Kara was preening with the sole intent to rile her up, to drive Lena crazy, didn't deter her from her desire. If anything, it turned her on even more to know that Kara was doing it for Lena’s benefit, that Kara was being playful with her in the same way that she was that night after her birthday party. Desire was plain as day on Kara’s face and it was all for _her_. And Lena knew during the heavy make-out session she herself initiated, that she was not going to be thinking of much else apart from fucking Kara senseless. She would have taken Kara right there and then if Sam hadn't called in and reminded her that they had a meeting. 

Once they tidied themselves back up, Lena told Kara that she would see her tonight, told her in a way that was explicitly filled with a dark promise. From the visible flush of Kara’s cheeks before she left Lena’s office, it was clear she caught on quickly to what Lena was implying when she breathlessly replied that she couldn't wait.

Which brings her to this very moment, standing in the doorway and facing inside Kara’s bedroom. 

Her green eyes cast slowly over her best friend’s sleeping form and Lena can't help but smile softly at the side of the bed that Kara left empty for her. A space that has been hers for years now but Lena still can't believe that this is her reality, that it has _been_ her reality since she and Kara became friends. There's nothing that has changed between them, nothing taken away from how they were with each other and yet, the sexual shift in their relationship has brought a newness to the way she looks at Kara and the way she touches her, a newness that she feels Kara return in kind. 

Her breath catches when she sees the small pile of sleep clothes on the floor. Sleep clothes that she knows belong to Kara; that she had obviously taken off before getting into bed. Lena breathes out a quiet whine at the sight of them, mourning a little at not having been there to see it all, to see Kara slowly reveal herself to her. She imagines the tight clench of Kara’s abs as she takes her sleep shirt off, the taut stretch of her torso as she does so, the thickness of Kara's muscular thighs when she pulls her sleep shorts off. She can even picture clearly the flush that would rise from Kara's neck to her cheeks under Lena’s attentive gaze. Lena swallows thickly at the overwhelming desire that runs fiery hot through her body. 

She walks lightly towards the foot of the bed, silently watching Kara as she goes. 

\--- 

Kara didn't mean to doze off.

It's not even that she's tired or had a long day or anything. In fact, she had a really nice day. Most of it was spent outside with the sunshine bearing down on her, chasing down leads for the new story that she's working on for CatCo. It was a typically beautiful California day. She even got time to see one of her favorite people in the world and have lunch with her too. 

She knew when Lena told her that she would see her tonight, what it _meant_ — that Lena will have something _planned_ for her, for the both of them and she spent nearly the whole time since she left Lena’s office, wondering what it could be. Last time, it meant Lena with her mouth on her pussy for what felt like _hours_ , leaving Kara absolutely wrecked with shaky legs and ruined bedsheets, and she doesn't quite know how anything else could measure up to that. 

Kara also knew though that Lena wouldn’t be coming by until at the very least, sometime in the late hours of the evening. Planning for the gala is still in its early stages but it also wouldn't have been the first time Lena came in so late and it most definitely wouldn't be the last. But Kara didn't care. Having Lena with her is all that really matters. 

She wakes up to Lena crawling on her hands and knees on top of her. “Lena,” she breathes out in delight at seeing her best friend when she realizes exactly what happened. “Oh no, Lena, I’m so sorry, I fell asleep—,” she starts to ramble when Lena presses a finger to her lips, effectively stopping her in her panicked tracks.

Pale green eyes are staring down into her own as Lena smiles reassuringly. “It’s alright, darling.”

She starts to extend her arms, wanting to pull Lena closer to hug her only to pause when she remembers her state of undress. A fierce heat spreads across her cheeks as she hastily pulls her blanket under her chin instead. She catches Lena’s smile transforming into a wicked smirk. Kara chuckles awkwardly, brushing her hair back. “So, I may um—I may be a little naked.”

Lena's eyebrow arches. “Oh, really? Just a _little_ naked?” she teases. “Were you hoping for something to happen when I came over?” she asks so innocently that Kara can't help but laugh lightly at the smile on Lena’s face that suggests everything that is the complete opposite of innocence. 

It seems so silly really to feel so shy at being naked in front of Lena like this, especially when they’ve been having more sex in the last few weeks than she has had in the last few _years_. But there’s just _something_ about having Lena fully clothed while she herself isn’t, that ignites a spark right down her spine. Kara bites down her lip as she loosens her grip on the blanket, tilting her chin up. Though her cheeks are still on fire, she feels absolutely no shame in what it was she wanted to happen between them when Lena came over tonight, bolstered even more by the fact that despite her playful veneer, Lena wants it too. 

“And if I said that I was?” she softly asks.

It's almost fascinating really, to watch the way that Lena’s eyes slowly darken, to see the hunger and desire so naked and clear on her face. Kara hears a low rumbling sound—so low that it's easy to miss but she doesn't—taking root in Lena’s chest before she finally whispers her reply in that deep, husky tone that jumpstarts the pounding in Kara’s chest. “Then, I’d ask you to let me see more of you,” Lena pauses to grab hold of the top of the blanket, “will you let me see you, Kara?”

She’s nodding as Lena's hand cinches around the blanket, her heart fluttering wildly at Lena's gentle entreaty. “Kiss me first?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Lena moves swiftly to capture her lips and the rest of her body comes immediately awake at the firm touch. Her tight grip around the blanket relaxes some more when she feels Lena’s hand grabbing onto hers. Kara shivers at the slow drag of Lena’s tongue over her own just as the blanket moves down her chest, over her hardening nipples and down to rest over her thighs. She occupies herself by reaching up to unbutton Lena’s shirt, needing to feel the silk-smooth of Lena's skin under her own hands. Kara only just barely gets the last button undone when Lena moves her kisses to the apple of Kara’s cheek, the line of her jaw, the column of her throat. Kara can only hold tightly onto the lapels of Lena’s unbuttoned shirt, breathing out a delicate sigh of Lena’s name in the late night quiet of her bedroom. 

Her eyes flutter close once again while her hands move to weave and tangle deep in the thick of Lena’s dark hair when Lena’s mouth descends and starts to suckle hard on the top of her breast. Kara realizes the noises she keeps hearing is all her, moaning and whimpering at the hot, wet mouth on her chest. All her focus is on the tongue around her nipple, following it as it swirls and flicks roughly against her. Kara groans, moving a hand to Lena’s shoulder then under her shirt to press her palm to Lena’s back. 

Kara opens her eyes to meet with Lena’s darkening green ones and her legs part further in reaction at the sight of them. The feeling inside her belly tightens at the ravenous gaze looking back at her. “Lena,” she utters in a husky, cracking whisper, wanting to plead for something but unsure of where exactly to start.

Green eyes close as Lena takes her nipple in her mouth again, sucking harder than she was before. Kara arches her back, groaning in relief when she realizes that this is what she wanted. Teeth sink into her flesh made pliable by the red sun lamp that hums from her bedside table and Kara hisses from surprise at being able to feel the sting of it. Her fingers scrape over the back of Lena’s neck, a silent encouragement to keep going. 

It obviously isn't the first time that they've used the lamp since Alex had gifted it to them all those weeks ago but it hasn't stopped being incredibly thrilling for Kara, and for Lena too, to find out just how much more sensitive she is to touch when her powers have been dampened. She was not at all prepared for the way her hips jumped, just as Lena started nipping her teeth at this spot right under her jaw or the way her breath hitched when Lena raked her nails hard down her stomach. All of these things already felt so good before but the lamp seems to intensify them all the more. Sometimes she’ll ask Lena to keep the lamp going even after they're done, just so she can admire the grooves left behind from Lena’s nails on her hips, the indentations dug in from Lena’s teeth on the curve of her breast; just so she can feel the ache in her body from their earlier activities, the soreness in her thighs from keeping her legs wrapped up so tight around Lena. 

A whine leaves her throat when Lena seems to stop and before she can even voice a protest, Lena is swooping in to kiss her and oh, this is even better. Kara thinks about their time together earlier in the day, of how Lena had straddled her lap and captured her lips in much the same way as she is now. It’s mind-numbing, almost, the way that Lena kisses her and Kara can't get enough of it. 

It doesn't escape her attention though that despite Lena being on top of her, there’s still a space between their hips as Lena holds herself up. Kara wants that space between them to be _gone_ , wants to feel every inch of Lena pressing against her now that the blanket has been completely pushed off to the floor, wants the weight of Lena’s unbearably breathtaking softness all over her. She moves her hands to Lena’s waist, squeezing her sides lightly as a hopefully subtle hint but Lena holds steady with her hands planted on either side of Kara's head as she kisses her so thoroughly that Kara eventually relents. Her hands return to the thick of Lena’s hair, letting it go for the time being to simply enjoy the feel of Lena’s mouth moving so deliciously well with hers. 

A wet smacking sound fills the air when their lips part after Lena pulls back, directing her lips along Kara’s jaw. “Pretty girl,” Lena drawls in a raspy whisper into the flushed heat of her skin. “I've been thinking about you all day since you walked out of my office.” 

The sultry, husky timbre of Lena’s voice has her squirming where she lays, has her tightening her grip in Lena’s hair. God, she loves the silky feel of those dark strands sliding in between her fingers. There's a pounding within her chest as one of Lena’s hands moves to Kara's waist before traveling right down to her hip at the same time that her tongue licks roughly along her neck. 

“Yeah?” Kara asks, letting out a ragged breath. 

“All day,” Lena insists before pressing her forehead to Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara is reminded once again, of the promise in Lena's eyes when they parted after lunch. She wants to tell Lena that she's been thinking about her all day too, that there was barely a moment when she wasn't thinking about her. And as Kara starts to think of the possibilities of what Lena has in store for them, her hands mindlessly wander on their own, wandering down from Lena’s hair to her shoulders. Lena thankfully acquiesces and lets Kara take her shirt off, along with her bra too. She moans at the weight of Lena’s breasts, heavy and firm in her palms as she gives them a tight squeeze, watching as Lena arches her neck to let out an exquisite gasp. 

Lena wordlessly grabs hold of one of Kara’s hands and slides it down to the waistband of her slacks. With Lena’s breath hot on her neck, Kara obliges the silent request, fumbling as she works one-handed to divest Lena off her trousers only to pause mid-way, her breath catching when her fingers meet the familiar leather of the harness that Lena wore a few weeks ago. “ _All_ day,” Lena repeats, pushing off her trousers herself while Kara’s hands now move along the harness snugly encasing Lena’s hips and thighs with growing excitement at the thought of having Lena rocking deep inside her again. “There is still—one more surprise though,” Lena tells her, interrupting her train of thought with a mysterious chuckle. 

“What is it?” Kara asks as she drags her nails down Lena’s ass, watching and enjoying the way that Lena’s eyelashes flutter when she applies just a little bit of pressure. 

The moment slows and is still between them when Lena grabs hold of her hand again, her breath catching when Lena brings their joined hands around the dildo. From the considerable girth alone, Kara can already tell that it's not one of the ones that they've already used before but that can't be the surprise, can it? Kara starts to ask when Lena gently squeezes their tangled hands. A surprised gasp wretches itself out of Kara’s throat when a strong, unmistakable pulse vibrates within their grasp. She looks down to catch Lena’s stare, a little bit proud at surprising Kara and a little bit dazed from the sensation of the dildo that is buzzing against her cunt. 

Lena releases their hands then to hold onto her hip while Kara’s hand remains aloft between them. 

\---

She watches Kara, clearly at a loss for words, as her blue eyes dart between looking at her face and down to the toy harnessed to her hips. 

When Kara’s gaze remains on the toy between her legs, Lena almost thinks about joking that hello, she _has_ a face but before she can utter a word, Kara seems to finally break out of her trance. 

“I—,” she stammers, shaking her head as she lets out a laugh of disbelief, “so you—?” she trails off, seemingly still unable to string together the words she wants to say and clearly far too distracted by the marvel that is literally in the palm of her hand. 

Lena nods anyway, easily catching onto what Kara is trying to ask her. They’ve talked extensively about her creating toys for her own personal enjoyment but this will be the first time that they’ll be using one together. It was actually one of her many side projects, long before she even moved to National City and one that she had completely forgotten about until she stumbled upon the schematics for it while she was looking for something else in the storage unit of her lab. The concept for it had actually come to her when she was with Jack and as it tends to do, curiosity had gotten the best of her. Now equipped with a wealth of hard-earned experience under her belt, Lena was able to see what she could do to make the concept a reality. So she started working on it in between her actual work and now the gala-planning. 

She had thought of telling Kara about it in the beginning, but then the very idea of possibly surprising Kara with it for her birthday and the look that she knew would be on Kara’s face when she saw it, was simply too delicious to ignore. But then there had been that pesky overheating issue that kept popping up and took much longer to resolve, which meant she had to forget the plan of surprising Kara with it on her birthday. What they did end up doing instead took away any lingering disappointment that Lena felt about not having gotten it done quickly enough. Though when the breakthrough did finally come two weekends ago, Lena almost couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed that it happened literally the _week_ after Kara’s party. But Lena quickly moved on, pushing past it to celebrate which she did so by testing the toy out herself. It had been… well, a _lot_ of fun and quite eye-opening. 

“Some constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated—whenever you can get to it, of course,” she jokes lightly, breaking off into an abrupt moan when Kara takes the dildo into her hand once again. “Oh fuck, that feels really good,” she mutters, letting her head drop to Kara’s shoulder while her fingers dig into Kara’s hip. 

“You really can feel that?” Kara asks as Lena starts to buck her hips down towards Kara’s hand, moaning breathlessly as she does so.

She nods quickly into Kara’s neck, taking a deep, steadying as she tries to concentrate on forming actual words. “It gets stronger the harder you—fucking god _yes_ , just like that,” she groans at the powerful vibration against her cunt when Kara adds further pressure around the dildo. 

Perhaps she should have taken a little more time with this thing, gotten a little more used to it enough times so that she doesn't come so quickly. Lena takes another fortifying breath. Kara’s familiar scent filling deep in her lungs as Lena does her absolute best to not think about how it’s going to feel once she’s actually fucking Kara, about how her pussy will wrap tight around the dildo and how Lena will actually get to feel every single pulse that it makes. 

Lena whines at the buzzing when Kara’s hand does a full back and forth stroke of the dildo. “It’s bigger—than what we used before,” she feels Kara utter softly, almost thoughtfully. 

Picking her head up from Kara’s shoulder, Lena meets her blue eyes with concern. “Are you okay with that?” she asks, ready to stop what they’re doing and prepared to go back to her lab to make the necessary amendments. 

Kara’s hand moves to her hip as she nods, licking her lips. Her eyes look determined. “Yeah, I think so.”

Moving her hand from Kara’s hip to cup her face, Lena brushes her thumb over Kara’s cheek. “Hey,” she whispers quietly. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Her best friend lets out a little huff, the assured smile on her face growing and making Lena’s heart beat a little faster at the sight of it. “I know you will.”

She can’t describe the relief when Kara takes the toy in her hand once again and how it pulses immediately as Kara pulls it downwards. Lena is already trembling at the wet sound of the silicone’s tip stroking firmly over Kara’s slick cunt. Though she hums at the now continuous buzzing against her, Lena reminds herself to be patient, to let Kara get used to its girth as she takes the head of the dildo inside her. But she’s only human and nearly lets out a rapturous sob when Kara finally brings both her hands back to Lena’s hips, a silent sign of approval for her to move and sink the dildo further. 

She’s watching Kara’s face, beads of sweat lining her forehead as she herself watches the toy intently delving inside her. The whimper Kara lets out when she’s barely halfway through, is shaky and so helpless that Lena feels it right in her gut, making her cunt throb more insistently. Glassy blue eyes turn up to meet hers. “God, Lena, it's—you’re so big.”

Her eyes immediately snap shut and Lena tucks her head into the crook of Kara’s neck. A groan so guttural rumbles deep in her chest as the implication of those very words swirl around in her brain. With the now intensely persistent vibrating toy attached to her hips, Lena wills herself to not thrust downwards any faster even though that is _exactly_ what she wants to do. 

She starts instead with shallow rocks of her hips, going back and forth, and knowing that by doing so, it will help Kara get used to the silicone’s thickness. It also doesn't hurt that it has Kara making those mewling noises that Lena really loves to hear. Once she gets a steady rhythm going, Lena takes in a deep breath, nuzzling her nose under Kara’s jaw before pushing herself up. 

“Do you want me to go slower?” she asks, wanting to check in with her. 

\---

Kara shakes her head. 

“No, no. You’re fine,” she replies, looking up to give Lena a reassuring smile as she adds a little pressure on Lena's hips, encouraging her to keep going and that she can push in more. There’s only a couple of inches left before Lena will be fully inside her, even though the seemingly unending vibration of the toy is maddening and incredibly distracting. Not to mention the fact that she can clearly see how it's directly affecting Lena too. 

Her cheeks burn from the loud wet sounds of Lena moving with ease in and out of her. From the slick of her cunt that's dripping down and coating her inner thighs, it’s no wonder why. Wanting her closer, Kara moves her hands up to either side of Lena’s neck, pulling her in so that their foreheads rest against each other as she brings her legs to wrap around Lena’s hips. The change in position angles the dildo’s head to drag along just that right spot inside her that makes Kara breathe out a high-pitched whimper. Time seems to move slower then and every thought ceases in her brain until Lena’s hips are finally pressed up against the back of her legs, so relieved that Kara moves to press their lips together. She swallows Lena's moan deep into her chest, responding with one of her own when Lena starts to slowly roll her hips up. “Oh god, Lena,” she moans into Lena's mouth, her pussy clenching reflexively at the touch of Lena’s tongue over hers as she feels every single, vibrating inch of the dildo. 

“Do that again,” Lena hurriedly tells her, pulling back to groan into her neck when Kara obliges, tightening her walls around the toy. “God fuck, you feel so good,” she husks out in a shudder when Kara repeats the action once again. 

Leaving Kara with a too-short kiss, Lena moves her mouth to Kara’s neck, bucking her hips down as she eagerly sucks at a spot along her throat before continuing down to Kara's chest. While her hands tangle in the dark, tousled mess of Lena’s hair, she feels Lena’s hands moving to grip at her waist and it's almost painful, how Lena's fingers are digging into her skin but Kara wants it, wants Lena to leave these little trails of her touches that make a map of Kara's body. She moans at the raking of Lena's long fingernails over her stomach, letting out a near-yell when Lena’s teeth sink into the bottom curve of her breast. 

Dark green eyes peer up to meet hers. “Still good?” she inquires, the heat of her breath sweeping over Kara’s now-marked skin.

She nods fervently, tugging at Lena’s hair to bring her mouth back to where it was before, whining to complain when Lena pushes herself up instead, her hands planting firmly on Kara’s stomach. When Lena increases the pace of her hips, adding more strength behind them to fuck her harder, any thoughts about complaining leave her completely and Kara lets her hands fall to grip desperately at her bedsheets.

A thick and heavy musk is in the air, both their combined scents of sweat and sex entwining in the small space of her bedroom. Kara mindlessly catalogues the layers of sound that fills the room: the staccato of their panted breaths, the near violent thuds of the bedframe against the wall and how it goes in tandem with the smacking of their joining hips. She thinks fleetingly though, about how pretty Lena is like this, with the glow of the red sun lamp over her flushed skin, the look of concentration and determination on her face, and the entirely too distracting way that her breasts bounce as she moves her lower body. Kara’s cheeks heat further at the intense, piercing way that Lena stares at the frantic meeting of their hips. She wonders what Lena is thinking, wonders how it all looks to her, to see the stretch of Kara’s pussy around the silicone and _truly_ feeling it as it moves between her pulsing walls. 

Kara hopes that Lena will let her try the toy out herself because now the very thought of having Lena wrapped around her in exactly the way that she’s wrapped around Lena and being able to _feel_ it too, sounds absolutely sublime. She moans, both at the thought and Lena reaching down to rub firm circles over her clit. It propels her closer to the edge of ecstasy. “I’m so close,” she whimpers, high-pitched and breathless as she holds on tighter around her sheets. 

“I know,” Lena pants, groaning so deeply that even Kara feels it through her own body. The weight of Lena’s torso is pressing down against her own now; Kara’s own legs wrapped high around Lena’s waist, making her mewl at the change in angle. “I can _feel_ you—getting tighter.”

Moments later, when Kara finally does come, no sound leaves her apart from the wretched gasp at the possessive bite of Lena’s teeth on her neck. Lena doesn't stop fucking her through her orgasm, merely slows down her thrusts before picking the pace back up. She can tell from the look on her face that Lena isn’t so far behind either. She feels it too, in the way that Lena moves against her, a subtle difference to how she chases her own release while simultaneously pushing Kara towards her second, and her third, and her fourth. 

She doesn’t know when Lena eventually slows down to stop and Kara has completely lost count by the time that Lena tucks her head into the crook of Kara’s neck. She shivers at the sweep of Lena’s breath, panting hot and heavy across her skin. Kara lowers her legs though only to keep them wrapped around Lena’s hips, not ready to let her pull out. There’s something about the fullness that she feels— _Lena’s_ fullness—being inside her like this that makes Kara want to delay the emptiness that will come after. Lena thankfully doesn’t resist and stays where she is, her hands stroking lightly on Kara’s thighs as her delightful curves press into the slight curves of Kara’s own body. The red lamp makes it so Kara takes a little longer to catch her breath but she doesn’t need her hearing to feel the racing of Lena’s heart against her chest. Her fingers trail lazily up Lena’s spine, feeling the damp traces of sweat that track along her skin and Kara smiles at the body shivering against her. 

“Hi,” she eventually whispers, nuzzling into the side of Lena’s face. 

“Hello there,” Lena manages to chuckle, still breathing heavily. 

Her eyes close as Lena finally rears back. Kara whimpers at the loss, that wretched empty feeling though her cunt throbs and clenches around the last few inches before the dildo is fully out. She looks up at Lena. “We’re not done yet, are we?” she asks, biting down on her bottom lip as an idea begins to form in her head. 

Lena’s green eyes stare back down at her with an interested gleam. “What do you have in mind?”

Kara just barely allows Lena to see the wicked smirk on her face before she’s flipping them over and rushes down Lena’s body to take the dildo in her mouth, humming in triumph at the strangled groan above her.

\---

Lena’s heart is finally slowing down as she catches her breath; her eyes remaining closed.

She can literally feel Kara’s amused gaze on the side of her face. 

“You okay there?” Kara finally asks, to which Lena merely holds out a thumbs-up in reply, making Kara snort beside her. She feels the gentle touch of Kara’s hand on her stomach. “Come on, let's get cleaned up.”

Opening her eyes, she finds Kara looking down at her. There’s amusement and there’s concern in her best friend’s blue eyes and it makes Lena reach up to cup Kara’s cheek in her hand, hoping to alleviate her worry. “Give me a minute? I just need to get some feeling back in my legs,” she chuckles, Kara laughing along with her as she drops her hand down and closes her eyes back again.

The past hour or so plays out in her brain; flash images of Kara with hollowed cheeks and her mouth wrapped devotedly around the dildo, of Kara on top of her, her head thrown back and making those devastatingly obscene sounds as she fucks herself onto the toy. She can still feel the bottom strands of Kara’s hair brushing across her skin when she leaned over her, her hands pressing down on Lena’s stomach while their hips just kept on fucking into each other. 

The bed dips and Kara’s hands are on her thighs, touching the harness still strapped to her. “Here, let me take these off for you.” 

There’s a slight pause and it isn’t until Lena quietly nods that Kara actually proceeds with her task. The dildo must have accidentally brushed up against something when a faint buzz goes through it, making Lena moan, her eyes shooting open as her hips jump at the unexpected vibration. 

“Sorry,” Kara mutters, lightly squeezing Lena’s thigh in a soothing gesture before finally loosening the straps of the harness and sliding it down Lena’s legs. 

Her breath is still a little ragged as she shakes her head. Her clit throbs between her legs but it's light enough that she knows she can willfully ignore it. Not to mention how sensitive she feels as it is. “It's okay,” she murmurs. “It's just doing what it's supposed to do.” 

She looks down, having expected Kara to move up once she had dropped the harness to the floor but finds Kara staring intently at her cunt. An unabashed hungry stare is burning dark in her blue eyes that Lena’s pussy reflexively clenches at the very sight of them. Her breath catches when Kara finally looks up at her and her voice comes out softer than Lena expects. “I know you're tired but do you mind if I—” Kara pauses to bite down on her bottom lip as her eyes fall back down to between Lena’s thighs before returning to meet Lena’s gaze. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Lena doesn't even hesitate. “It’s not going to take long though,” she warns her. 

It's enough of an approval for Kara though, that she dives right in and Lena’s head drops back down to the pillow. She closes her eyes, whimpers at the ice cool tongue that swipes up between the hot, slick folds of her pussy. There’s a little ache at the edge of pleasure and Lena reaches down to weave her fingers in Kara’s thick hair. Kara is as gentle as she promised she would be, humming contentedly to herself as if she could very happily do this and nothing else. Her hands are holding down Lena's hips, keeping her from even trying to rock towards that skillful tongue. 

The faint throbbing of her clit starts to grow, becoming insistent when she realizes that Kara has been intentionally ignoring it, knowing that it's the only reason this isn’t over just yet. Kara moves purposefully slow and languid against her but somehow this still leaves Lena just as breathless, just as sopping wet. Her cheeks burn fierce and hot at the obscene sounds of Kara's tongue working against her, sounds that echo around the small bedroom, knowing immediately that she is making even more of a mess on Kara’s bedsheets than they already had before. 

She lets out a shaky breath, whining when her pussy clenches eagerly around the scant inch of Kara's tongue entering her. “Kara, _please_.” Lena opens her eyes and lowers her gaze to meet with Kara's dark blue eyes. It’s still hard to get over the fact that she’s seeing her best friend’s face between her legs as she fucks her with her tongue, that it’s her best friend doing her absolute most to make her come. Kara’s tongue then pushes deeper inside her and she can feel Kara watching her closely as her eyes flutter. Kara quickly replaces her tongue with two of her fingers, her mouth going to wrap around Lena’s clit and Lena has to bite down on her lip when a low, keening sound escapes her throat. “God, _fuck_ ,” she groans into a near shout, her hands tightening in a demanding grip within Kara's hair, keeping her exactly where she is as Lena rocks fast and desperate onto Kara’s face.

When Lena finally comes, it’s with an arched back and curling toes as a long, guttural moan that sobs itself right out of her. It's like a burn that simmers and courses slow throughout her body as she continues to buck her hips until Lena finally falls into a boneless heap onto the bed. She just barely has enough energy to push Kara’s face away. “God, you really are trying to kill me,” she groans weakly when Kara’s tongue is swiping her cunt one last time before she rests her head on top of Lena’s thigh. 

Her eyes flutter at the vibration of Kara’s breathless laughter against her inner thigh. “I just want to make you feel good,” she replies, taking her time as she moves up until she’s on top of Lena again. 

“You do,” Lena whispers when their eyes meet, reaching up to brush Kara’s hair back from her face before placing her arms over Kara’s broad shoulders. “You make me feel so good,” she adds softly. Her heart skips a beat at the pleased smile that slowly grows on her best friend's face. Kara swoops in to kiss her firmly though she withdraws much sooner than Lena wants and she arches from the bed, chasing Kara’s lips only for Kara to completely push off the bed. “No, where are you going?” she whines, watching Kara head to the bathroom.

“Just stay put,” she hears Kara telling her and Lena contemplates replying that _not_ moving will really not be a problem for her at all. So Lena remains sprawled on top of Kara's bed, her brain still blissfully fuzzy and staticy, listening to the rush of water coming from the faucet before it's then turned back off. When she hears Kara’s footsteps making their way back to the bed, she turns to see that Kara is coming back with a soaked washcloth. 

A happy sigh leaves her when Kara delicately strokes the wet cloth between her legs, brushing it lightly over her inner thighs. She lays her head back down on the pillow and closes her eyes. The enveloping warmth feels so good, soothing her aching clit and even though she’s still going to have to do a much more thorough clean-up once Kara is done with her, there’s still something about Kara doing this for her that has Lena’s heart fluttering madly in her chest. “That feels really nice,” she murmurs quietly, looking down to see the cutest look of concentration on Kara’s face. “You have such gentle hands.”

Kara shoots her a pleased smile. “Yeah?”

Lena only hums, closing her eyes once again. She marvels at it constantly enough that Kara knows all of this already; how amazing it is that Kara has this incredible strength to bend and twist metal in whatever shapes she wants. She has seen Kara use that same strength in a manner of ways, in the name of protection but she has also seen Kara at her most tender, her most pliable. 

So lost in thought, Lena doesn't notice that Kara has finished and is moving until she feels Kara’s lips soft on her cheek. Her eyes flutter open and she swallows thickly at the infinite blue of Kara’s eyes, leaning in to quickly press their lips together. She presses her forehead to Kara’s. “Love you.”

Kara’s nose slides along hers, a delicate smile on her lips as if she knows exactly the weight of Lena's thoughts. “Love you too,” she whispers in reply, in such a way that twists something tight in Lena’s chest.

Letting out a heavy breath, Lena reaches to brush Kara's hair back and trails her fingers down the back of Kara’s neck. “Are you hungry? I actually brought some food earlier but we’ll have to heat them up first.”

Kara's smile predictably grows at the mention of food. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amaltheaz / @maybewritingthings
> 
> Or on twitter @amaltheazwrites


End file.
